Cough is a protective reflex. Persistent cough can be distressing. Over-the-counter remedies are available but their effectiveness is doubtful.
WO98/42322 discloses the use of theobromine for the treatment of cough, to be given orally. It shows the anti-tussive activity of oral theobromine which is directly correlated to its plasma concentration.
Usmani et al., FASEB J. express article 10.1096, discloses that theobromine inhibits sensory nerve action and cough. Data are provided, showing effects following oral dosing in citric-acid induced cough in the guinea pig, in the capsaicin cough challenge in humans, and following bathing of isolated guinea pig vagus nerve preparations.